wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/134
=Protesters March Against The Passage Of Proposition 8= * Wow these gays/galpals sure look upset. Guess one could say they're butthurt. --Grazon 06:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) * 1 2 3 4 I'm not a butthurt whore!.... --Grazon 08:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) * The audience was keen to know when the rest of the Village People Recreation Society were going to show up. --Careax 09:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) =President-elect Barack Hussein Obama Declares He Will Adopt A Shelter Dog= In 2007, Obama posed with Babe who was rescued from a puppy mill Obviously trying to balance the administration by picking a white dog. Ace-o-aces 21:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Returns To Alaska= * Can't *munch* see Russia from here. *munch* Trees are in the way. --Grazon 19:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) * "I think Todd is trying to tell me he has blue balls since I've been away on the road for work so much lately. Time to start making a fifth sixth child!"--OHeL 11:28, 11 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Discusses The Transition With His Staff= * "Where's Barney? (I need to kick something)" --Grazon 08:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) *"This round's on me.... presidential pardons for everyone!" --OHeL 10:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Hosts Barack Hussein Obama On A Tour Of White House, Photo #1= * Obama: "Look George, I know you did it. You can't blame Barney; he isn't anywhere near here."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Bush But really he must have been the one that left the foot long turd in the oval office. --Grazon 06:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *Bush "Don't we have to wait for the Supreme court first?" :Obama "No George. I actually got more votes than the other guy." Ace-o-aces 22:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Hosts Barack Hussein Obama On A Tour Of White House, Photo #2= * "Barry, I bet you $20 you can't pee in the corner of this room. Heh, heh, heh. Cheney got me with that one when he was getting me orientated on Day 1." --OHeL 10:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) *"Pickles? What's the Janitor do'n stting down?" --Grazon 17:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) *(from the other room) "George, that's not the janitor ... that's the maid's husband!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 12 November 2008 (UTC) =The Second Greatest First Lady Ever Hosts Michelle Obama In The Private Residence Of White House= * "Okay... break's over. Why don't you fix a pot of tea and a make up a tray of those mini cakes that taste so great? The new first lady is coming to visit soon." --OHeL 11:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) =Veterans' Day, Photo #1= * Don't ask, don't tell.... Atenea del Sol 15:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) =Veterans' Day, Photo #2= "I was just elected to the most powerful position on earth, and I am still carrying a white person's crap". --Sneakers 07:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) =Group Offers Hairless Puppy To Obama Children= * Obama: Thanks but my girls wanted a dog not a shaved rat. --Grazon 00:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC)